


Kissing Boys

by marsprince



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Drunken Kissing, Experimentation, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Roommates, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: College AU. Archie finds out that Reggie is bisexual too, and eager to experiment new things.





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> The Golden Hearted Leader, and the Overconfident Bully are always a good combination.

Reggie was drunk again.

He tried to hide it like always when he crept back into their shared dorm room, but Archie could see the faint swerve in his step, and could smell the whiff of tequila on his clothes and his breath before he stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

That, and the way he was trying so very hard not to cry.

Archie sighed deeply, and rolled onto his back. He’d close his eyes and pretended not to notice like always when his roommate re-emerged, but that didn’t mean he had to like it any less.

They’d been living together for the best part of six months, and Archie (in general) was loving his college experience as much as he’d hoped he would. He worked hard, but he played hard too, and getting insanely drunk on a Friday night was all part of it as far as he was concerned.

The difference was though, where Archie would just wake up with a killer hangover and the occasional traffic cone in their room, when Reggie took it too far, something inside him broke, and Archie was pretty sure he knew what that something was. Although, he wasn’t supposed to know, so he couldn’t say anything. 

Because for a while there seemed no pattern to when Reggie would shudder under his covers, hiding from the world, trying to disappear. But then Archie had spotted him once at a party, in a shadowy corner with another boy, and then heard of a similar situation from Jughead and Kevin on a separate night after a football game. And both times had ended with Reggie’s silent tears, with him hugging himself so hard like if he didn’t, he’d fall apart.

Archie wanted so desperately to tell him it was okay, that he understood, and it was perfectly fine. But he got the feeling that if he did, Reggie would shut him down and deny it completely, and that was the last thing Archie wanted.

Archie wanted a lot from Reggie, the arrogant but handsome boy he was cursed to sleep only a few feet from. But Reggie Mantle was like a wild bird, liable to take flight at any wrong move, and Archie wouldn’t risk that until he had to.

However, when he came back into their room smelling minty, his chest shuddering as he breathed, Archie couldn’t help but watch him slide into bed through his lashes, and feel like maybe he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Reggie?” He whispered tentatively. “You okay, buddy?”

He felt more than saw Reggie freeze, before the other boy pulled his comforter up to his neck and turned so his back was to Archie. “M’ fine.” He mumbled. “Just a bit drunk, go back to sleep.”

Archie chewed on his lip. He knew he should leave it, that Reggie wouldn’t appreciate him probing, but there was a lump in his throat and his chest felt heavy, like there was a lead weight pressing down on it. “I’m already,” He started. “I mean, you didn’t wake me.” Nothing. “Um, did something… Happen?”

Reggie didn’t exactly reply, but a sob escaped his mouth, Archie could see his shadowy figure cringe and try to disappear even more into his bed.

Archie sighed, and gave up the fight. He slipped out of the bed, his bare feet patting on the wooden floor as he moved over and sat on the edge of Reggie’s mattress, resting his hand lightly on Reggie’s shoulder. He took it as a good sign that he didn’t throw him off, but unfortunately it was probably because he was crying too hard to care. “I don’t like seeing you upset.” Archie said softly, his heart aching. “Please let me help.”

“You can’t help.” Reggie spat out, but Archie guessed it wasn’t really him he was mad at. “No one can, I’m fucked up and that’s it.”

Archie sighed at the classic Reggie’s stubbornness, and laid himself down, spooning up to the other boy with the comforter between them, and hugged him to his own body. “You’re not fucked up Reggie.” He said quietly but sincerely. “You’re perfectly fine.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” The jock slurred bitterly. “I keep doing stupid things and I need to stop before it’s too late.”

Archie rubbed his thumb against Reggie’s arm. There was a blanket and his sweaty t-shirt under his hand, but it was still the closest he’d ever got to really touching his roommate since they started college. “You’re meant to do stupid stuff at this age.” He said diplomatically. “How bad can it be – Did you hurt anyone?” He asked, sensing he knew the answer anyway, but he felt he had to coax it out of Reggie himself.

Reggie shook his head.

“Broke anything?” Another small head shake.

“Took drugs, steal something or anything else illegal?”

That actually got a small laugh from Reggie, and Archie felt his heart lift a little at his limited success. “You know I don’t, you dick.” He scoffed.

“So what then?” Archie asked, bracing himself and hoping he wasn’t going to destroy the trust he’d built up for the last fifteen years. “Kiss someone you weren’t supposed to?”

The way Reggie curled in on himself, and hiccupped down a fresh sob told him he’d been right all along.

“Reg.” He said sympathetically. “You’re single. Were they single as well?” That at least got a small nod. “Then there’s no problem, is there?”

“I’m the problem!” Reggie cried out, and finally shrugged the redhead off, creating a gap of a few inches between them. “I’m fucking… Wrong. Christ, if my parents ever found out, if anyone found out, I need to stop, I need to stop.”

“Stop what?” Archie asked in barely more than a whisper, and pushed his luck by moving over to hug his friend again. “Stop what, Reggie?”

“I need to… Stop… Kissing…” He bit out, the anguish clear in his voice. Archie had figured he would end what he was saying there, but the alcohol was probably working in his favor, making Reggie more brazen than he would normally be. “Boys.” He spat out miserably.  Then, in a pitiful whisper. “I need to stop kissing boys.”

Archie sighed in relief. They weren’t out of the woods yet, but he was immensely glad they’d managed to get this far. “There’s nothing wrong with kissing boys.” He said kindly, but Reggie whipped his head round, coming face to face with Archie, his expression one of incredulity.

“Do you think this is funny?” He snapped, his voice catching in a way that made Archie’s heart crack.

“Not one bit.” He told him genuinely, propping himself up on his elbow, and taking the risk to carefully stroke Reggie’s soft black hair back from his forehead. “I like kissing boys too. Mostly girls, but boys are fine too.”

Reggie blinked dumbly at him. “What?” He said.

Archie smiled at him. “I have kind of accepted now that I like both.” He explained. “I’ve kissed quite some boys when we were at High School. Although you know how most of the time we used to fight over Betty and Ronnie. But yeah, I did make out with some guys from the football team at a few parties, most of the them because of a dare”

The moment hung between them as Reggie stared, a half-hearted hiccup stirring him back to his senses. “You don’t mind?” He said weakly. “That I…?”

“Well, it would be a bit hypocritical if I did.” Archie laughed gently. “I’m sorry, I wondered a while ago if that was on your mind. I should have said something sooner.”

Reggie bit his lip, then looked back up at Archie, his wet eyes brown even in the dim shadows of their bedroom. “Is that why you’re cuddling me?” He asked in a small voice.

Archie chuckled again. “Yeah, that’s a pretty intimate thing to do I guess.” He conceded. “Jughead and I used to cuddle whenever we needed comfort as kids. But I can stop if you want-”

“No.” Said Reggie suddenly, and reached up to take hold of Archie’s shoulder. “No, I – I like it.” He admitted sheepishly.

Archie’s heart swelled. “I could, you know.” He said, fumbling over his words for the first time since they’d started talking. “I could stay if you wanted?” Archie suggested hesitantly. “I like this too.”

Reggie nodded fractionally, and without saying anything, he pulled at the comforter, inviting Archie to get under the covers with him. They were both clad in t-shirts and boxers, and he couldn’t deny the intimacy of the action. But as much as it might have been sexual, it was also very sweet, the redhead thought. Archie slipped soundlessly back next to Reggie, spooning up to him again, except this time sliding his arm under his neck, and Reggie hugged him tightly back.

“You don’t think I’m wrong?” Reggie asked, and Archie rocked them back and forth gently.

“No.” He said firmly. “Kevin is gay, and you like him a lot. He’s an amazing person, and the whole gang loves him. Do you think he’s wrong?” Archie asked.

“Of course not! I love the guy!” Reggie replied quickly. “But it’s different… He just likes boys… Not both girls _and_ boys like me, and well you, I guess.”

“Has someone been telling you that liking both girls and boys is bad?”

Reggie didn’t respond right away. “My parents would think it’s perverted, I’m sure. The neighbors would most definitely talk.”

“Screw the neighbors.” Archie said vehemently. “I’m sure your parents will understand, once they know this is who you are.”

Reggie exhaled and seemed to deflate a little in Archie’s arms. “I don’t know if that’s true.” He said.  “But hearing someone say it out loud is pretty awesome.”

They laid like that for a while, and Archie thought that maybe Reggie had drifted off to sleep, until he eventually stirred, and turned his head slightly. Not enough so they had eye contact, but enough that Archie knew he was being addressed. “Hey, Archie.” He rasped, like he was afraid of his own voice. “Do you… Uhm.” He took a shaky breath and tried again. “Do you like me?”

Archie’s heart skipped a beat. Reggie was drunk, and he didn’t want to take advantage, but he knew first-hand that sometimes you needed a little Dutch courage to say what you really wanted.  “I really like you Reggie.” He admitted, nuzzling his nose into Reggie’s silky soft hair. “I uh, I have for quite a while.”

Reggie chewed on that for a moment. “Really?”

“I wasn’t sure at first.” Archie admitted. “Exactly where we stood, I didn’t want to risk our friendship, and now when we are sharing a room… Well, things got harder.  But yeah, I think you’re pretty great.”

Reggie shifted in his arms so they were chest to chest, face to face, and their arms slipped naturally around the others’ waists. “You’re pretty great too, Arch.” He said shyly.

Archie smiled, their eyes locked except for when he couldn’t help but glance down at Reggie’s pink lips. “How are you feeling about kissing boys right now?” He teased, his blood thrumming through his ears so loudly he was worried he might not hear Reggie’s answer.

But he did. “Pretty great.” Reggie admitted, as their mouths drifted slowly together.

Archie loved kissing like this. He loved all kissing actually, but this slow, reverent kind was the best he had had in a long time. Especially with someone he knew so well, someone he cared about and had dreamed about. He hummed with deep pleasure as they melded together, lips and tongues exploring with increasing urgency, hands running up and down their bodies. It was amazing.

Reggie was soon rolling his body against Archie’s, and Archie broke the embrace with an appreciative chuckle. “Whoa there, cowboy.” He said softly, but Reggie suddenly looked crestfallen. 

“Don’t you want to?” The black-haired boy asked, Archie perfectly knowing that his immense ego must’ve been hurt.

Archie shook his head, blushing a little. “Oh, I definitely want to!” He breathed, his boner throbbing insistently against Reggie’s leg. “But you’re drunk, Reg, and tired, and you’ve had a bit of a tough night.”

“I’m fine.” Reggie insisted trying to pull Archie back into him, but Archie resisted. Instead, he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t move.” He instructed, and Reggie whimpered as he slipped out of the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He promised.

He moved quickly, filling up a glass of water and fishing some aspirin from the bedside table.  “Drink this.” He said, handing Reggie the water. The boy obediently sat up and drained it, and Archie filled it up once more. “When you wake up.” He instructed, placing both the water and the pills on the bedside cabinet. “Take these and drink this, then go back to sleep. Whenever you wake up properly, I’ll take you to breakfast, or lunch depending on how late it is.” He amended with a grin.

“You mean.” Reggie said hesitantly as Archie crawled back into bed, this time on the other side by the wall so Reggie had access to the water. “Like a date?”

“Yeah.” Archie confirmed. “If you’d like? I’ll look after you through your hangover, keep you entertained.”

He could feel Reggie smiling proudly into his arm as they cuddled up again. “I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

Archie slept surprisingly well considering it had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with anyone, not since high school in fact, and even then, he had generally been a case of drunkenly passing out in a girl’s house, (Betty’s or Veronica’s, of course, after a long night of drinking lemonade with vodka, and playing board games while Jughead ate three pizzas by himself in the corner) then sneaking off early in the morning before anyone’s parents caught them.

This was different, and even though he surfaced a few times, disturbed by being tangled up with another human being, as soon as he remembered what was going on, he felt a deep wave of contentment, and fell asleep again easily between Reggie’s arms.

With the morning came a groggy, grumbling Reggie, who did as he’d been told, and took the pain-killers along with another few gulps of the water, before snuggling back up to Archie like a disgruntled puppy. Archie laid awake for a while, watching him sleep, stoking his hair and just generally congratulating himself on finally having the courage to stop ignoring Reggie’s pain and not only comfort him, but also to allow them to make this next scary step.

He should have done it a long time ago.

He wasn’t sure where this was going to go, but he was looking forward to finding out. And that started at about 11am, when Reggie finally surfaced properly, bringing Archie out of his doze.  “Hi.” He said sheepishly.

“How’s the head?” Archie asked fondly.

Reggie gave him a little half smile. “Uh, not as bad as it should have been… Probably, thanks for the pain-killers.”

Archie brushed the other boy’s hair back – Something he could get very used to doing – and rested his hand on his shoulder. “You still up for doing something today?”

The look of happiness on Reggie’s face said it all.

They took their time showering and getting dressed, before Archie grabbed Reggie’s hand and pulled him out the door. “First thing’s first, food.” He announced.

There was a Mexican place a ten-minute walk off Riverdale’s campus that did the most spectacular eggs, and Archie soon had them sat with platefuls of the delicious food in front of them, along with toasted bread, spicy sausages, and tall glasses of tomato juice. “I think I’m feeling like a real person again.” Reggie moaned around a forkful, and Archie’s insides flipped a little at the noise.

“Enough to discuss last night?” He asked, nudging his hand against Reggie’s in the middle of the table.  Reggie looked at the hands, rather than at Archie.

“Are you asking if I regret it?” He said, peeking up from under dark eyelashes.

Archie shook his head. “I’m asking if you remember it?” Reggie nodded. “Okay, good start.” Archie said, then took Reggie’s hand in his outright. “Then I guess I am now asking if you regret it.”

Reggie bit his lip, and toyed with his napkin with his free hand. “No.” He answered quietly. “I really don’t. Unless you-”

Archie cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. “No.” He said firmly. “I’m just upset that I didn’t say something sooner, that I left you to deal with it by yourself even though I knew I was starting to… Care for you.”

For a moment, Reggie just focused on their entwined hands, then he glanced about the restaurant as if to see if they were being watched.

“Is this making you uncomfortable?” Archie suddenly thought to check, but Reggie gripped his hand tighter, as if he was afraid of it being removed.

“It’s just new.” He murmured. “It’s a bit scary, but…” He glanced up at Archie again and chanced a small smile. “You make it seem less scary.” Archie’s heart soared at that, and he squeezed back reassuringly.  “And,” Reggie continued.  “I think, that if you’d tried to say something before, I don’t know if I would have been ready to hear it. I was pretty much at rock bottom last night, and maybe… That’s what I needed.”

Archie still felt sorry, but he understood. His family had always been very supportive, and his friends too, so it had been easy to come out. Reggie, from what he’d gleaned, had tasted true freedom in coming to college and living by himself, and sort of fallen unwittingly out of the closet, where it had all been a bit of a shock.

“I don’t want to push anything.” Archie said, lifting their hands slightly to show what he was talking about. “But I’d be happier if you’re okay, like this. If you’re ready, I don’t think you should hide anymore, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But it won’t be easy, will it?” Reggie asked, and Archie scoffed.

“Depends on how you see at life.” He sighed. “But who wants an easy life?” He wasn’t sure if Reggie was convinced by this, but he didn’t let go of Archie’s hand either. “I know.” Archie continued brightly. “I’m part of the LGBT society at college, they’ve got a social coming up next week – Bowling or something – We could go if you wanted?”

Reggie’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Archie worried he’d pushed him too far, but then he nodded.  “I’ll think about it.” He said, and there was something indefinably lighter in his air.

They paid, and Archie could have kissed the young waitress who smiled at them as Archie’s card was processing, not saying anything, but making her approval of them obvious. Archie hoped he’d live to see a day where same sex couples didn’t need small supports like that, like how he wouldn’t give a second thought to an interracial couple nowadays, but seeing as they weren’t quite there yet, he smiled back at the waitress warmly.

He took Reggie on a walk down the streets lined with trees, that waved merrily to them in the sunshine, not letting go of his hand as they strolled. Occasionally, Reggie would squeeze his hand, or rub his thumb over his knuckles, and it sent such a thrill through the redhead boy, that he couldn’t help but grin.

“What?” Reggie asked at one point, and Archie had shaken his head.

“Just didn’t think we’d be doing this today.”

That made Reggie grin back at him.

Such was Archie’s hangover care, Reggie felt up for a beer by mid-afternoon, so they sat at one of the bars with an outside terrace and talked more about their childhood memories. Archie knew quite a lot since he knew Reggie from kindergarten to high school, but he drank up all the details he could about Reggie’s life with his other friends, like Midge and Moose, about his car repairing activities, and his other clubs. It really wasn’t a world away from most of Archie’s experiences at high school, but Reggie seemed just as interested in hearing about Archie’s point of view about their mutual pranks and well-known rivalry, especially when they had played together matches against other schools.

“So how many mascots did we steal in the end?” He asked between laughs, a rosy glow back in his face after being somewhat revitalized by the hair-of-the-dog.

“Hmm.” said Archie in mock thought. “Over the whole four years? I do believe it was about seventeen.”

After their drinks Archie walked Reggie over the bridge, even though it was the long way back home, and they dropped twigs into the running water, which other people might have found a childish activity, but Reggie, like Archie seemed to find it calming. Archie suggested they get Chinese take-out on their way back, then maybe watch a film on his laptop.

It was Reggie that reached for his hand this time, and they walked home mostly in thoughtful, but pleasant silence.

Archie picked a film they’d both seen, an old spy one that had plenty of action, as well as a good bit of humor. Something easy to have on whilst they made a picnic on Reggie’s bed with their cartons of food. Reggie had naturally steered them to his side of the room, and after how they’d slept there the night before, Archie felt it was right. It felt like their space now somehow.

Archie only half concentrated on his food, as he was far more interested in the way that Reggie’s side was pressed to his, the way their hands kept brushing together as they reached into the boxes with their chopsticks. Reggie had long fingers, and Archie was quite mesmerized by them.

Once they’d slowed down and seemed to have had their fill of dinner, Archie chucked the boxes back in the takeout bag and placed it outside in the corridor to take down to the trash later. He didn’t really want their room smelling anymore of soy sauce than it was already. Once the mess cleared, he then snuggled back down on the bed with Reggie wrapped up in his arms.

It really became quite impossible to focus on the movie then.

Reggie was so solid and warm against him, and his black hair tickled slightly under Archie’s chin.  He was breathing calmly in and out, and Archie was circling his fingers slowly against the bare skin of Reggie’s arms.

Reggie snuggled in a bit closer, and tilted his head up to glance at Archie with those big cocoa eyes, gracing Archie with a little, happy smile.

That was pretty much all it took to get Archie going. He leaned down, encouraging Reggie to stretch up, and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. But it didn’t stop there, and soon, Archie was slipping down further onto the bed, his hands eagerly slipping through Reggie’s smooth hair as the kiss carried on, gaining heat.

The computer was rescued just in time as it started to slip off the bed, and Archie hastily dropped it onto the bedside cabinet, closing the movie down and throwing some music on. As much as he’d been turned on by kissing Reggie last night, this content, sober and happy version of him was even better. He was glad he’d put a stop to their making out before, but now, he had absolutely no hesitations.

He eased his hands under Reggie’s t-shirt, sliding his fingers across his lithe form. He may have been slim, but he was reasonably toned as well, and Archie groaned as the muscles stretched and flexed at his touch. “Oh.” Archie whispered almost inaudibly as Reggie took charge, and pulled the top over his head, allowing Archie access to his skin. But Reggie wasn’t done, evident as he tugged at Archie’s own t-shit, and laughed. Archie soon took the hint and took his own shirt off as quick as he could.

He was able to enjoy a brief moment of contact as Reggie pulled him back down again for a fierce kiss, but their bodies demanded more, so within a minute, the scrabble at their belts began, and soon enough, their jeans were kicked off, and all that was left one were boxers.

Archie slowed things down, turning so Reggie and he were side by side, enjoying the touch of every inch of skin that he could reach with hungry hands. “You’re so beautiful, Reg.” He mumbled, carding his fingers through the hair he knew he’d never get enough of. Reggie blushed on top of an already delectable flush, and Archie began kissing a trail along his damp neck, letting Reggie to squirm and pant against him in the most incredible way. “Have you done this before?” Reggie asked nervously.

Archie rose slightly to look at Reggie in the eye, and watched him take a few breaths, his hands stroking Archie’s back. “Sort of.” He said. “Not like this though, in a bed.” Reggie bit his lip and a look of worry flashed across his face, so Archie kissed it off.

“Do you want to?” Archie asked softly, really hoping that he did, but absolutely willing to back down if the other boy had even the slightest hesitation. But Reggie nodded hurriedly, pulling Archie back to him with a hint of desperation.

“Yes.” It was all he whimpered. “Yes, please Archie. Please.”

Archie paused again to simply kiss for a bit, slipping his hand between Reggie’s legs to palm the hard-on straining against his boxers, causing Reggie to splutter and moan into Archie’s neck. “What do you want?” Archie whispered with closed eyes. “Do you want to… Or we could just- Frot, or-”

“Arch.” Reggie’s breathing froze and Archie felt his muscles tense up. “I want… I want you to… To fuck me, ok? Properly.”

Archie’s breath hitched as he let Reggie caress his fingers anxiously through his own red hair, not nearly as soft as Reggie’s, as far as he knew, but Reggie seemed to be quite fond of it.

The freckled boy nodded. “Have you done that before?” He asked, wanting to know how to best handle the situation. He wanted this to be unforgettable, for both of them.

Again, Reggie nodded, but hesitantly. “Not like this though, we didn’t really know what we were doing, and it wasn’t…” He struggled for the right word as he cupped Archie’s face and rubbed his thumb gently along his cheekbone. “It wasn’t this nice.”

Archie leaned in for another kiss, his blood pumping so loud and hard he felt dizzy. “Oh, Reg… I-” He whispered. “I- I promise this will be so good, if that’s… What you want?”

“Yes, please…” Reggie gasped, and Archie needed no further encouragement. He wriggled against the bed, getting them below the comforter as his fingers simultaneously found their way under the elastic band of Reggie’s underwear, slipping it over his hard rock dick while Reggie kicked his legs and got rid of them entirely. Archie made as speedy work of his own boxers, already stained with so much precum, that his action caused a few sticky drops from his dick to fall over the blankets, before he realized he was getting ahead of himself slightly.

“Hold on.” He murmured with a kiss, half getting out of bed to reach into his own drawer for lube and a condom. Reggie reached up to kiss him as he pumped some slippery gel onto his fingers, then moved properly back under the covers. “Sorry…” Archie apologized quickly. “This might be a little cold.”

Reggie hissed and half-grinned cockily as he wrapped his hand around his own throbbing dick, and began gliding it up and down at a leisurely pace. Reggie moaned into Archie’s mouth, jerking his hips harder into his hand, absolutely lost in pleasure.

But he’d said he wanted proper sex, so Archie urged him to flip onto his stomach, which he did immediately, pillowing his head on his arms, looking back at Archie with such trust it made Archie’s heart stutter.

He snuggled up to Reggie’s side, fresh lube on his fingers, and slipped his hand under the covers to search for the space between his cheeks, wasting no time in finding his tight hole, coaxing the hot and tender flesh with slow, circular motions. Reggie let out a guttural noise into his arms and Archie trailed reassuring kisses along his neck and jaw. “Is this okay?” He asked, tentatively probing with his middle finger.

“So- Ah!... So _good_.” Reggie gasped, pushing up as Archie breached him, easing his finger up to the knuckle and then slowly back out again.

Reggie was now keening and panting, his eyes closed as Archie pleasured him, and the redhead could feel his own cock leaking at the sight of it. He hadn’t touched himself too much so far, and he figured that it was probably for the best as he guessed he wasn’t going to last long once Reggie was actually ready to take him.

“Holy fuck.” Reggie panted. “So good Archie, yes, _ungh!_ ”

Once he was relaxing into the motion, Archie pressed a second finger against his entrance. “Okay?” He waited for approval, and Reggie nodded immediately, eyes closed tightly.

Archie had had quite a few partners over the last couple of years, and he could honestly say he enjoyed both sides of anal sex. But there was something unique and exhilarating about taking the time to prepare your partner, about watching as they writhed at your touch.

He’d never been sexually involved with a boy he cared for as much as Reggie though, someone as proud and yet so inexperienced in this field, and Archie could hardly contain his feelings of joy and privilege as he worked his fingers, opening him up, stroking his now slippery insides, and using only his fingers to make him melt.

He checked again before cautiously adding a third finger, and Reggie could barely grunt his approval from all his moaning. Archie knew it would be better if he took the time with three fingers, so despite his desperately painful arousal, he patiently kept working Reggie, kissing up and down his shoulders, whispering how amazing he was, and beautiful and perfect.

When he was ready, Archie slowed. “I’m- I’m going to push myself in.” He said, giving the smallest of pulses with his hand so Reggie understood in his heady state exactly where Archie wanted to put his cock. “We can do it like this, it- Might be easier, or, if you like, you… Could turn over so we’re facing each other-”

“Facing.” Reggie babbled. “I want to see you, want to… Need you…”

Archie gently eased his fingers out, gaining a loud gasp from Reggie, and fetched the condom to roll it down his dick, hot and heavy in his hand, then coat it with more lube. Reggie turned over slowly, and Archie encouraged his legs spread as much as they could, wrapping around Archie’s waist.

He positioned himself at Reggie’s entrance, and paused to lean down and kiss his lips affectionately, having been deprived of them for however many minutes. “Tell me if you need to stop.” He said, his eyes searching Reggie’s half-lidded ones as he began to push. “Tell me if anything doesn’t feel okay.”

Reggie nodded as he moaned loudly, trying his best to relax as Archie pushed as slowly as he could, but it was hard not to cry out, praying the walls weren’t too thin. But Reggie felt so unbelievably hot and tight, and just _perfect_. It was like he was wailing without any guidance from his brain. “Fuck, _Reggie_ …” Archie hissed, gasping for air. “Jesus, God you’re so amazing, you feel-” A spasm of pure pleasure coming from his squeezed glans wracked his spine, and he had to stop for a second. “Perfect, so _fucking_ perfect.”

“I… Want you… Archie-” Reggie managed to babble. “K- Keep going- _Agh! -_ It’s so good, don’t- _Mmph_ \- Stop.”

Gradually, Archie pushed as far as he could go, then stilled for a moment once his whole cock was inside so Reggie could get used to him. He kissed him again, and again, feeling the sweat dripping down from his body onto Reggie’s, like their bodies were melting together.

Reggie bucked his hips and growled. “You can move…” He rasped. “ _Please_ Archie, I want it.”

So Archie withdrew slowly, then eased back in, watching enraptured as Reggie grit his teeth and sobbed in pleasure, his nails digging into Archie’s arms.

“It’s okay baby.” He assured him, voice raw with desire. “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“Don’t stop.” Reggie whimpered again. “Don’t stop, please.”

Archie slowly brought up the pace, and Reggie’s hands moved to his sweaty back, drawing him in closer to kiss him passionately. Archie was bracing himself with his hands at both sides of Reggie, but he already knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he decided he could balance on just one for the final stretch. He snuck his hand between their steamy bodies and grabbed hold of Reggie’s weeping erection, not even needing to move it that much as Reggie buckled and cried out in his ear. “Come for me, Reg.” Archie managed to gasp.

Thick, hot spurts shot between them as Reggie’s orgasm hit, and Archie slammed into him only a few more times before his own climax reached. Shuddering, he thrusted a couple more times, before falling down on top of Reggie, who weakly seized him into a sticky, desperate hug. “Wow.” Archie finally breathed, exhausted and still not able to really see straight. “Whoa… That was _incredible_. Woah.” He regained some of his senses and eased gently out of Reggie, both of them wincing as their overly sensitive parts rubbed together. “Are you okay?” Archie asked as the climax euphoria slowly started to evaporate. “Was I okay?”

Reggie laughed, a slightly hysterical edge to it. “Andrews, you moron.” He chided, pulling him back down into another kiss. “That was possibly the best moment of my entire life.”

He was grinning drunkenly, and Archie couldn’t help but to mirror it back, his ecstasy infectious.  “Yeah.” He agreed. “That was pretty damn great.”

Reggie shifted and grimaced. “I’m such a mess and my ass hurts so damn much.” He groaned, and Archie couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on.” Archie encouraged him to join him as he rose out of bed, ignoring the pitiful whimpers of protest he got in return. “Come on, Reg.” He grabbed Reggie’s wrist and gently pulled him. “Let’s clean up and get comfy.”

Reggie stumbled slightly as he got to his feet, but Archie caught him, and despite Reggie being slightly taller, he helped to guide him into the tiny bathroom. Reggie allowed Archie to wipe him down with a damp washcloth, then cautiously leaned on the wall while Archie cleaned himself, and let the other boy lead him back into the bed. “Are you always this lazy after sex?” Archie teased him as the other fished out t-shirts and boxers for them both to wear.

Reggie rolled his eyes. “My ass hurts like hell right now… So I don’t really know.” He replied sarcastically. “We’ll need to have more sex, where I get to top.”

Archie rewarded him with a slap on the ass and a tender kiss on the lips. “Enough of your sass, Mantle.”

But Reggie, rumpled and drowsy as he was, was on a roll. “You’ve always loved my sass, Andrews.”

“I like your ass.” Archie countered grinning broadly.

Reggie chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “That too.”

He made to move back into his bed, but Archie grabbed his hand. “We can wash those sheets tomorrow.” He said. “What’s the point of having two beds if we don’t sleep in the clean one?”

He gently pulled Reggie’s tall figure down and spooned him with his entire body, still trembling slightly with the deep aftershocks of their orgasms. “That sounds like a pretty good arrangement to me.” Reggie mumbled sleepily when Archie threw the covers over them.

“You know me.” Archie smiled languidly, brushing black hair back and tenderly kissing the side of Reggie’s neck. “Goodnight Reg.”

Reggie smiled too. “Goodnight Archie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a gay guy, so I hope I've portrayed anal sex (with a prostate) in a slightly more logical sense for myself than many other fanfics out here, since I have experienced it at first hand. Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments if you liked this!


End file.
